


Did you seriously forget that it's Valentine's Day? (Ameripan oneshot)

by Kosai_Romi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Valentine's Day Fluff, pochi best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosai_Romi/pseuds/Kosai_Romi
Summary: "Shi- Crap," Alfred cursed, correcting himself as he saw Pochi staring at him innocently. "Pochi, it's Valentine's Day today!" Their dog gave no reaction.They're in the middle of a pandemic and it's Valentine's Day. And Alfred completely forgot about that.aka Ameripan Valentine's Day special!
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Did you seriously forget that it's Valentine's Day? (Ameripan oneshot)

Kiku blinked as the morning sun blinded him. He felt two weights on him. One on his chest and one on his back. He glanced down and saw Pochi sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled as he petted his dog softly. Pochi gave a small wiggle, something he would always do when being petted, and went still again, falling into deep slumber. 

Kiku shifted in his bed and looked behind him. His boyfriend was sleeping soundly, hugging him tightly to his chest. He smiled as he slowly got up, trying not to wake him up. But it didn’t take long for him to stir. 

"G'morning, Keeks," Alfred said lazily, smiling up at him. 

" _Ohayo_ ," Kiku slipped on his slippers, heading to the bathroom. 

"Texas," he called after him. An old running joke between them. 

Kiku gave him an exasperated smile before closing the door. 

Alfred watched his disappearing figure before rolling over and checking his phone, accidentally squishing their dog in the process. 

"Oh! So sorry, Pochi!" 

The dog whined before going to the end of the bed, falling onto the blankets with a big huff. 

He smiled fondly at the adorable action and unlocked his phone. After checking several notifications, he finally got out of bed and stretched, putting on his glasses in the process. 

Pochi perked his head up and poked Alfred's legs. 

He smiled as he picked him and put him softly onto the ground. 

"Are you hungry?" He chuckled to himself. "Of course you are. Wait for a few minutes, okay? Keeks is gonna be out of the bathroom soon." 

Pochi seemed to have understood what his owner meant. He sat down on the floor and waited patiently. Alfred sat on the floor as well, ruffling their dog's fur. He zoned out as his eyes scanned the room. They landed on the calendar on Kiku's desk. 

_Fourteenth_. Alfred read the date out in his head. So it's fourteenth of February today. 

With the hand that was not occupied with petting Pochi, he unlocked his phone and went on his Instagram story. All of his friends had went on dates and posted them all on their story. He chuckled at the scene. 

"Everyone's planning to go on the date, aren’t they, Pochi?" He smiled, looking at a selfie Francis took with Arthur. "You might think it's Valentine's Day today or something." 

It took a few minute for him to realize. He froze in his seat. Wait. He checked the date on his calendar. Fourteenth of February. _Fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day._

"Shi- Crap," Alfred cursed, correcting himself as he saw Pochi staring at him innocently. "Pochi, it's Valentine's Day today!" Their dog gave no reaction. Instead, he climbed onto his lamp and fell asleep. 

He gave him a betrayed look. "I can't believe you." 

"What can't you believe?" 

He whirled around and found his boyfriend in a worn out sweater (his sweater ) and sweatpants. He had a towel over his shoulders as water dripped down his hair. 

"It's your turn," Kiku smiled softly at him, picking up Pochi from his lap. 

"Alright," Alfred stood up, heading to the bathroom. Not before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

"A-Alfred!" He stammered out, turning red. He still got flustered despite dating him for two years. 

"I'll be in the bathroom," Alfred winked at him and went into the bathroom. 

After fifteen minutes, he emerged from the bathroom and went into the dining room. Kiku was, judging by the smell, either making waffles or pancakes. 

"Hey Keeks," he said softly, hugging him from the behind. 

"Would you-" Kiku asked, turning his head slightly. 

"Set the table?" Alfred grinned, resting the head on his shoulder. 

He laughed. "Yes please." 

He unwillingly let go of his boyfriend and went to grab the cutlery. He wiped the table and placed plates and cutlery, before going over to check on Pochi. His head was buried in dog food as he hungrily ate. 

"Are you really that hungry, Pochi?" Alfred laughed as he ruffled his fur. 

"Leave Pochi be," Kiku called from the open kitchen. 

"Right," he grinned, sitting down at the dining table. "Sorry, Keeks." 

Kiku rolled his eyes playfully as he set down a plate of souffle pancakes in front of him. 

"Aw yeah! You're the best, Keeks!" He kissed his cheek. 

"Grab the syrup from the cabinet, would you?" Kiku smiled, face tinging a healthy pink. 

Alfred stood up and grabbed the syrup and butter from the fridge. "Would you like chocolate sauce as well?" 

"It's fine, but I would like powdered sugar." 

He grabbed the box of powdered sugar from the cabinet. 

"Is that _tamagoyaki_ ?" His eyes brightened at the cooking meal on the pan. 

Kiku nodded as he added another layer of egg. 

"Come eat, Keeks," Alfred said, grabbing another plate of souffle pancakes. 

"Just a moment," he murmured, grabbing an empty plate. "I'm almost done." 

As they were eating, Pochi approached them and started rubbing his face against Kiku's leg. 

"No, Pochi. You can't eat the pancakes," he reprimanded him. Although his tone was firm, there was a smile on his face. 

"Pochi, you're not even done with your own breakfast," Alfred pointed towards his bowl. Pochi stared at him before rubbing his face against his boyfriend's leg again. 

He gasped dramatically. "Pochi!" 

Kiku laughed. "Just admit Pochi likes me better than you." 

"He obviously likes me better!" He poked his tongue out. 

"Whatever you say, Alfred." 

"By the way," Alfred asked suddenly, taking another bite of the fluffy pancake. "Why did you make souffle pancakes? You don't usually make that." 

"So I can't make my boyfriend nice food now?" 

He quickly looked at him across the table with panic bubbling in his chest. "No! There's nothing wrong with it!" 

Kiku smiled as he cut his own pancake. "It's alright, Alfred. I just wanted to make something special for you," he looked away shyly. "It's Valentine's Day today, remember? I thought of treating my boyfriend with a nice breakfast." 

Panic bubbled even more in his chest. "Right. Of course! Valentine's Day!" 

"I'm heading out soon," he said, glancing at the clock. "I have some errands to run today." 

"In the middle of a pandemic?" 

Kiku nodded. "I need to deliver breakfast to Saito-san." 

"How is she doing, by the way?" 

"She's doing much better," he said happily. "Her son is recovering in the hospital right now." 

"I'm glad," his panic level calmed down when he saw the joyful expression on his boyfriend's face. 

"I should get going now," Kiku stood up, putting the plate in the sink. 

"I'll do the dishes," Alfred spoke up suddenly. 

He gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you, Alfred." 

"I'm heading out now," Kiku told him and Pochi. 

He was about to pull on his mask when a hand stopped him. 

"Wait," Alfred grabbed his wrist. He leaned down and pecked his lips. "Tell Saito-san I said hi." 

"Of course," Kiku promised, pulling on his mask to hide his blush. 

He held the door open for him and reminded him, "Wash your hands before you do anything in the house." 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I do that already way before this pandemic." 

"Have fun," Alfred smiled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"I'll be back for lunch." And with that, Kiku walked down the pathway, greeting the neighbors that passed by. 

Alfred watched his disappearing figure. He didn't regret moving to Japan with Kiku at all. In fact, it was one of the best ideas he had ever made. The environment was amazing for them, and they even adopted a dog! 

Speaking of their dog, he closed the door and turned towards Pochi. He was trying to eat the leftover crumbs on Alfred's plate. 

"Pochi, no," he said softly, holding the plate out of his reach. He started cleaning up the table, just like he promised. 

"I still can't believe you forgot it's Valentine's day today," his brother said on the phone. 

"C'mon, Mattie!" Alfred whined, laying across the sofa. "I literally don’t know what to get for Keeks!" 

"Can't you take him out for lunch or something?" 

"Can't," he grumbled. "The cases got more severe. It's more safe to stay inside." 

"Then cook something for him." 

"But it's not spec-" an idea struck him. "Mattie, you're a genius!" 

His brother snorted. "We've all been knew." 

He hung up on him. 

"I'll have an indoor picnic!" Alfred told their dog. "Keeks love picnics!" 

Pochi stared at him. 

He got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, with Pochi padding after him. He searched through the cabinets and fridge and pulled something out of it. Minutes later, he had a loaf of bread, a box of strawberries and much more. 

Alfred surveyed the scene as he thought of possible food made of those ingredients. 

"Strawberry sandwiches, maybe some fresh strawberries as well? Wait, why do we have so many strawberries? Did Keeks shop for strawberries recently?" He asked himself before realizing he was getting off topic. "I could make rice balls! And maybe sausage octopi?" He wrote down his ideas before turning on a movie to pass the time. 

Soon, Alfred grew restless and turned off his television. He scrolled through his social media and found most of his friends had already went, or was having, their date. He smiled at all his friends' smiling and faces, glad that they were enjoying themselves even when they were trapped indoors. He really wishes Kiku was there with him. He was all alone. 

Pochi went to his owner and rubbed his face against his leg. 

Alright, maybe not exactly alone. Alfred grinned as he picked Pochi up and hugged him. Pochi happily licked his face and barked. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," he said, unable to resist to smile. 

With a ball of warm fur on his chest, and the sun shining on him, he slowly drifted to sleep. 

He woke up with the alarm he had set. His startled awake woke Pochi and he tumbled out of the sofa. 

"Oh, Pochi, I'm so sorry," Alfred whispered, rubbing Pochi's belly. Luckily, Pochi isn't one to hold a grudge and easily forgave him by licking his hand. 

He checked the time and headed to the kitchen. He had to start preparing the food now. 

As he was cooking the sausages, a sudden thought hit him. 

"Oh, Jesus, I forgot we need a picnic blanket!" 

He hurried and finished cooking the sausages before dashing into the storage room. He had already finished plating the lunch (minus the sausages) and if he didn't get the picnic blanket out in time, the whole surprise would be ruined. 

He rummaged through the mess in the storage room and hoped to any deity that there was a clean picnic blanket laying across the boxes or some sort. It seemed like no one heard him and he emerged from the storage room, dusty and picnic blanket free. 

"Pochi, what do I do now?" He pouted. "We don't have a picnic blanket!" 

Could he use the curtains instead? Definitely not. Kiku would kill him. What could he d- 

"Tablecloth!" He said so loudly that he made Pochi jump. "I could use the tablecloth!" 

He pulled out their spare tablecloth and spread it across the floor. 

He quickly texted Kiku where he was before placing the lunchboxes on the cloth. 

"Alright, Keeks' coming home soon!" 

He carefully placed some flowers on the middle of the tablecloth. 

"There," he stepped back, admiring his hard work. "It's done." 

And right on time, there was the jingle of the keys and Kiku opened the door. 

"I'm home," he called out, bending down to take off his shoes, unaware of the surprise right in front of him. 

"Welcome home!" Alfred greeted him with Pochi hot on his trails. "How's Mrs Saito?" 

Kiku removed his facemask. "She's very cheerful today," he said as he went into the kitchen to wash his hands, still unaware of the surprise. 

"Anyways, what did you do when I was gone-" his words died in his mouth as he finally noticed the scene in their living room. 

"Do you like it?" Alfred asked nervously. 

"I love it," he breathed out in wonder. He turned to his boyfriend. "How? I thought you forgot." 

"I kinda did," Alfred admitted. "So this is actually a last minute surprise." 

"But a pleasant surprise, nonetheless," Kiku smiled, heat rising up to his cheeks. He went onto his tiptoes and kissed him. 

"Come on, the food would get cold," he gently steered his boyfriend to the picnic blanket. 

Kiku put down his bag onto a chair before sitting down on the cloth. 

"This is amazing," he couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you for making all these for me." 

"It's a thank you from me to you." Noticing his confused look, Alfred elaborated, "You made souffle pancakes and _tamagoyaki_ , remember?" 

Kiku blushed and look away. "I didn’t really spend a lot of time on that. But I'm sure you spent a lot of your time on this," he gestured at the food. 

"But your food is still way better than mine," Alfred pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

He laughed as he opened his lunchbox. A delighted gasp rang through the living room. "Is that _tako_ sausage?" 

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!" 

"They're so adorable!" He gushed. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you like it." 

Kiku looked at his boyfriend, eyes softening with love. "I love it. Thank you." 

After the surprise indoor picnic, the two found themselves on their bed, working on their laptops. 

"I can't believe we're working during Valentine's Day," Kiku joked. 

"I mean, it's not a public holiday," he shrugged, going back to his document. 

They fell into comfortable silence again. That was how they spent their afternoon, laying under the blankets as they typed away in their computers, sharing each other's body heat. 

"Do you wanna have a movie night later?" Alfred asked suddenly. 

It was already five or six in the evening and the sun had already set. None of them bothered turning on the lights, so they laid in bed in darkness, only their computer illuminating the room. Somehow, during the afternoon hours, Pochi managed to insert himself between the two lovers. 

"Sure," Kiku replied, eyes glued on his laptop screen. 

"I'll get the popcorn," he sat up, letting the cold air attack them. 

Kiku shivered as he pulled the blanket (and Pochi) closer to him. 

A few minutes later, Alfred came back with a bowl of popcorn and a pack of tissue. 

"What's with the tissues?" He glanced at him. 

"To wipe your hands." 

"What do you want to watch?" Kiku asked as he closed his document (not forgetting to save it) and opening Netflix. 

"Bad high school movies," Alfred grinned as he slipped back under the covers and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. 

He gave him a look. "I'm going to cringe so bad." 

"Me too," he laughed before randomly choosing a romantic movie. 

"How do you know that's a bad high school movie?" 

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Please. Just by looking at the cover, I already know this is going to be bad." 

"What, is the main character going to be called Jenny?" 

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, and you're probably wondering how I got in this mess..." The movie started. 

The two looked at each other in shock before bursting into laughter. 

"Keeks, Jesus Christ!" Alfred gasped in laughter. 

"I was so close with getting the name right!" Kiku stifled a laugh in Pochi's fur. 

"I bet the love interest is going to be a jock," he said, still laughing. 

"Oh definitely." 

At some point, Alfred ordered takeout. Kiku was quite against it, claiming that it was unhealthy, but he refuse to explain to his boyfriend when he stole half of his fried chicken. They ate it as they watched ridiculously bad movies, laughing and commenting on scenes. Pochi had fallen asleep around eight, but the other two kept going, watching the list of romantic movies Netflix recommended them. 

As they went through movie after movie, Kiku felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Alfred seemed to have noticed and lowered the volume and the light of the computer. 

"Go to sleep, Keeks," he said softly, letting his boyfriend rest on his chest. "You're obviously tired." 

"But we still have-" Kiku tried to argue. 

"It's almost midnight," Alfred told him, glancing at the computer's clock. "You should sleep." 

"Mm... alright..." He said sleepily, finally closing his eyes. 

Soon after, he heard Kiku's steady breathing. Alfred closed his laptop, careful not to wake up Pochi or Kiku. And he, too, also closed his eyes as he buried his nose into Kiku's hair. 

The night was quiet. Only an occasional passing of a car, or a whoosh from the wind, or the tinkling of the wind chimes interrupted the silent night. 

Yes, he had forgotten today was Valentine's day, but they ended up like this, tangled in bed after a movie night, boxes of takeout piled up beside their bed, their dog sleeping on top of them. And Alfred wouldn't have it any other way. 

He pulled his boyfriend closer to his chest and kissed his forehead. 

"Goodnight, Keeks," he whispered, breaking the silence. "Happy Valentine's Day. Love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually working on another fic so I literally wrote this yesterday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! This isn't my best work But I tried to make something publishable in a day.
> 
> All these characters rightfully belong to Hidekaze Himaruya (creator of Hetalia)
> 
> If mentioning, please credit me- Kosai_Romi, thanks!


End file.
